Otose
| divwidth= 45% | floatalign= left | floatclear= }} Terada Ayano (寺田 綾乃 Terada Ayano),Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 11, p. 14. also known by her (professional name) as Otose (お登勢 Otose ), is the owner of the Otose Snack House. She holds the title of one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District kabuki chou shitennou and runs Otose's Snack House in the 1st floor below the Yorozuya. She oftens visits the Yorozuya or sends one of her employees, Tama or Catherine, to collect rent from the Yorozuya. Background Otose grew up in the Kabuki District and befriended Doromizu Jirochou when she was little. Otose would always keep him out of trouble and scold him for anything bad that he did. As Jirochou became part of organized crime, everybody became afraid of Jirochou but Otose continued to believe in him and kept him out of trouble. Thanks to Otose, Jirochou became a popular vigilante. Before the snack bar, Otose worked as a waitress at a tea shop selling tea and dango. Because of her kind and friendly personality, many people were drawn to her thus making her very popular. At some point, Otose met her future husband, Terada Tatsugorou. Since Jirochou was in organized crime and Tatsugorou was a deputy officer, the two men would clash many times. Eventually, both men became good friends who only desired to protect the Kabuki District. All three of them became close friends but both men fell in love with Otose. However Jirochou only wanted Otose to be happy so he backed off and allowed Terada and Otose to be together. Otose and Oiwa both fell in love with Terada but in the end Otose and Terada got married. When the war against the Amanto broke out, Terada and Jirochou both joined the fight as Joui patriots. However, after Tatsugorou died, Jirochou would leave his own family to come back and protect the town and Otose (as he promised Tatsugorou before his death).Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 35, Lesson 301, p. 17. At a certain point Jirochou became one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. One day, while visiting her husband's grave, Otose met Gintoki. In exchange for food she had brought as offerings for her deceased husband, Gintoki vowed that he would never forget his debt, and that he would repay her deceased husband by watch over her. Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 1, Lesson 4, p. 18. Otose became Gintoki's landlady and allowed Gintoki to open Yorozuya above her snack shop and so, became one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. Appearance She wears a dark brown/black kimono and has brown hair. Known to be a beauty in the past, she also has a great smile and is seen always pinning up her hair in the past. The Yorozuya couldn't believe it when they found out her real identity, as she was the first love of a dying old man who wanted to see her again.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 2, Lesson 11, p. 18. Personality She is forgiving and cares for her employees, as seen with Catherine. However, she is very strict and demands rent from the Yorozuya every month. In case they don't pay, she has been known to either employ them to clean her bar or sending Tama, later equipped with a weapon system, to collect it from them. Relationship Friends & Allies *'Sakata Gintoki': She found Gintoki hidden behind her husband's grave. Gintoki vowed that he'll protect Otose while she's still alive in exchange for the food he ate. She becomes his landlady and allows him to open the Yorozuya. Although Otose always complains about his pay rent, she views Gintoki as a son. *'Catherine': Catherine always thought of Otose as a mother and like wise Otose thought of Catherine as a daughter. Otose sympathises with Catherine as she has no place to go so she allowed Catherine to stay at her bar. Catherine settles down and becomes more hard working and occasionally Otose ask Catherine to collect rent from Gintoki. Otose was surprised when Catherine had planned her future as she wanted to open her own bar and be like her. Catherine was shocked when Otose was injured by Jirochou and she was in the hospital. *'Tama': Otose would call Tama to collect rent pay from Gintoki, Tama works very hard but Otose concerns her well being and often tells her to rest more even though robots don't really need such things. She views Tama as a daughter. *'Oiwa': Oiwa used to be a very good friend of Otose. Both were deeply in love with Tatsugorou. When Otose married Tatsugorou anyway, their friendship was deeply damaged. As a result, Oiwa refused to send back Gintoki to Otose years later. *'Shimura Shinpachi': Shinpachi calls her the mother of Kabuki District and was angry for the people who hurt her. Otose thinks of him as a son. *'Kagura': She views Kagura as her daughter. At first Otose complains about Kagura's gluttony, but Otose occasionally cooks food for her. *'Sadaharu': Not much interaction between the two but Otose has thought Sadaharu as part of her family. *'Hasegawa Taizou': Hasegawa is a regular at the bar but he always runs a tab which Otose and Catherine tried to beat Hasegawa and Gintoki for the lack of money. Love Interest *'Terada Tatsugorou': She and Oiwa both fell in love with him but it was Otose who ended up marrying him. Her husband then died in the Joui War when he took a bullet for Jirochou, but as his will, he asked Jirochou to protect Otose and their town. *'Doromizu Jirochou': Her childhood friend and once a love interest. After the war, he became distant from his family and friends. Otose was able to reconcile with Jirochou in the end and thanked him for everything and he should keep his other promise with his daughter. Enemies *'Hitotsubashi Nobu Nobu': *'Mimawarigumi': Story She was first seen trying to collect rent from Gintoki. Catherine first worked at Otose Snack shop in order to steal casually in Kabuki District but Catherine got arrested. As Catherine was set free, nobody will hire her and with no place to go she was going to steal again but Otose intervene. Otose allowed Catherine to work in her shop under the condition she quit stealing. Later Otose looks after Tama and hires her as a waitress and tell her to collect rent. Gengai Arc She leads a faction to kick the old guy's ass. Memory Loss Arc Infant Strife Arc Mother Arc Benizakura Arc Fuyo Arc Ghost Ryokan Arc Tama Quest Arc Character Poll Arc Kabukicho Stray Cat Arc Timeskip Arc Kabukicho Four Devas Arc Scandal Arc Kintama Arc She has a brief appearance in Kintama arc, when Gintoki talks to Yorozuya Kin-Chan about his stolen position in Otose's Snack bar. Shinpachi and Kagura including Otose and Catherine has forgotten Gintoki. Kintoki before leaving, paid his pay rent and given extra. Frozen Time Arc Dekoboko Arc Confessional Arc Soul Switch Arc Feigned Illness Arc Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc Silver Soul Arc Trivia *Based on a historic with the same name but Otose is the wife of Isuke not Tatsugoro, a farmer from Terada Village. Isuke founded the Terada Inn, which was a gathering place for ronin pro-imperal loyalists. Two big events transpired at this location, one which was Sakamoto Ryoma's encounter with a dangerous ambush. *In Episode 43 of the Gintama anime, Otose slithers her tongue as Sarutobi Ayame stated that she is not a woman at all, or maybe Orochimaru was inside of the old hag (because her voice actor is also the voice actor for Orochimaru in Naruto). Quotes *(To Doromizu Jirochou) "I'd like to ask a favor, I was dragged into this whole shitenou nonsense against my will. The fact is, I don't have any strength of my own. Let's just end this with me. Those fools are utterly hopeless, But they're my family." Movie * (To Gintoki) "Gintoki, the ground you're standing on isn't a past or future with a predetermined course.. You're standing in Kabukichou." References Category:Smoker Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Snack Otose Category:4 Devas